Beauty and the Beast
by A.V Stafford
Summary: Where love clashes with betrayal.  17 year old Mikan Masashika thought that her parents were strict. Until the time came where her life will be endanger, together with the people around her.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own GA.

.

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prologue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The rain was pouring hard outside. Such storms in Sunnyville, Kyoto are rare. This is the second time this year, and of course, the only reason why everyone need to cancel all their plans for the day.

A beautiful brunette sat by the window, her tears slowly flowing down to her rosy cheeks. Today was the day she dreaded the most. The day that she need to leave all of her loved ones, just for them to be safe. Everything they did in the past slowly came back to them. Anger, sadness, revenge. And now, it was time for her to pay.

A young man entered the room. The brunette didn't even noticed him entered, though. Until he put his hands on her shoulders and whispered things that cannot be heard by anyone else, just the two of them.

"You should be strong. We should be strong. We can't surrender. Not now," his voice sounds so calm, but tears were already forming in his eyes, "Yuka, we could do this together. We can protect them in this way. This is our chance," he paused, look outside the window for a while, and said, "Probably our last,"

For a moment, no one spoke. The silence seems so comfortable for them.

"What about our daughter?" she whispered weakly, still looking outside the window and catch a glimpse of a shadow.

"They didn't know we have a child. She will be safe. Our daughter will be safe," he told Yuka, reassuring her that their daughter will safe no matter what happened.

"But Izumi! We can't just leave her here! Who will take care of her? How will we know that she will be safe?..." her voice began to trailed off as she began to cry.

He let her cry, and embraced her.

He hesitated for a while.

_She will found it out sooner or later,_ he thought.

"Serina will watch over Mikan," he looked away from the sad stare of Yuka, "And... Shiki too. They will stand as parents for Mikan. Subaru's father helped us with the papers that will state that Serina is the mother of Mikan," Yuka cried harder after what he said.

He knows that Yuka want Mikan to be with them. He wanted it too. To see her daughter grew into a beautiful lady like her mother, and be cheerful like him. They were happy when they found out that they will finally have a baby. The baby's room and all of the baby's things were all prepared by themselves. But when Narumi told them that ESP is on a hunt, their world suddenly turned upside down.

"But we could tell them that it's not our child!" she said a little too loud.

Yuka badly wanted Mikan to go with them. She knew that Izumi will do anything for them to be safe. She just want to have a normal life with a happy family. Not like this. Where they should be alert and be cautious always. She was tired of having a life like this. Dying was probably even a good choice! But she can't. She can't Izumi and Mikan alone.

"They will found out that she's our child. The fact that we're so protective of her. Our situation will even get worse if they found out," Izumi whispered as low as he can, but loud and clear enough for Yuka to hear. He noticed a shadow outside.

"They're here. We should get going," Izumi said, supporting Yuka as the stood up.

"Izumi, we can't leave her alone," Yuka whispered, every ounce of her strength left her body as she move.

"We will come back and meet our daughter. And then everything will be fine. Just a year or two," Izumi whispered in her ears as they reached living room.

"Izumi," Shiki greeted.

"They're here," Serina warned as she keep on glancing outside the window.

"I noticed them too. We'll go now," Izumi said, taking his and Yuka's jackets.

"Can I carry her for the last time?" Yuka said, approaching the baby playing on the ground.

"Of course," Serina said, handing Mikan to Yuka.

"Thank you," Yuka whispered before hugging her Mikan.

"We will really miss you, Mikan. We promise that we will be a happy family someday," Izumi hugged both Mikan and Yuka as Yuka said those words.

Yuka gave Mikan back to Serina, and suddenly Mikan began to cry.

"We will return," Yuka said determinedly, and for the first time, they saw her smile.

"We will wait," they all said, as Izumi and Yuka disappeared from their sight.

.

_17 years passed._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And done!<em>**

So, what do you think of my first story?

I don't have a beta reader, so please do be aware of the grammatically errors and such.

Since I can't update this week, I just want to have you opinion.

Do you want the characters to have alices or not?

I should make a poll, so please do vote.

I'll be waiting patiently for you votes and reviews!

~**_Aslarin Stafford_**


	2. Chapter 1: Follow Your Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

-/~o~/-

**_Beauty and the Beast_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chapter 1: Follow Your Heart_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"You cannot answer that simple problem?" Jinno asked her with a hint of annoyance and anger.

Mikan, who was still answering the same question for almost thirty minutes, began to make a face.

"Sensei, you're giving me a hard question! How am I suppose to answer this..." she began to look at the equation written on her paper neatly, "Equation that was irrelevant in my life!"

For one thing, Mikan likes to over react on things like this. Throwing her arms up in the air, she snorted, and then crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Irrelevant equation in your life?" Jinno repeated, his face red because of anger.

Mikan nodded, failed to notice the red face of her teacher.

"That's it young lady! I'll be sending one of my GENIUS student to teach you,"Jinno stood up, gathering his things, "And I'll only return if Miss Serina asked me to put some knowledge in that pea brain of yours," he walked towards the door, "Or if my student will be able to put some knowledge in your small brain."

After Jinno left their house, Mikan quickly went to the balcony and screamed to the top of her lungs, "I don't have a pea size brain!"

To which some of the people passing by looked up and laugh at her, which made her irritate more.

"Breathe in, breathe out," she murmured, which calmed herself. A bit.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"What did you do this time, young lady?" Shiki asked, sitting beside Serina, and across Mikan.

"There's no problem," Mikan said, before resuming eating her food.

_This will gonna be a long night,_ she thought.

Shiki looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

_Can he read my thoughts?_

"Since-"

"Oh my! I'm sorry I didn't mean it! He just called me a-!"

She looked at Shiki, and then at Serina.

"It's... not about that, huh?" she asked, smiling nervously.

"No. But we're going to talk about it later," Serina said, trying not to laugh.

"Anyway, since the school that I've been teaching are planning to have a school trip, I've suggested that they should visit our town," At this statement, Mikan squealed in delight, "And I want you to be their tour guide,"

"Really? Their TOUR GUIDE? As in, I'll gonna be with them for the WHOLE TIME THEY'RE HERE?" Mikan stood up, banged her fists in the table because of excitement.

"Yes, my dear. Besides, Hotaru is also gonna be there, so you'll have no things to worry about," Serina said, giving Mikan a smile.

"Don't be too excited about that Mikan," Shiki warned, but gave Mikan a smile.

"I'm so excited! I'll gonna show them the ruins, and the river beside the huge sakura tree! I'm gonna show them all of the wonderful places in our town!" Mikan beamed, before heading upstairs, leaving Shiki and Serina with a smile.

"Good night!" Mikan said, her voice echoing throughout the house.

As soon as Mikan was gone, both of their faces turned serious.

"Is this for the better?" Serina asked, worried was shown in her face.

"I wish. We also need to let her go out of the house without us. And she needs some friends," Shiki sighed.

"And I've received some... news," Serina said, breaking the silence.

.

.

.

"Good morning!" Mikan greeted as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning! I have some errands for you my dear!" Serina said she gave Mikan a list and money.

"Alright. I'm going now!" Mikan shouted as she disappeared from the sight of Serina.

.

"Look! The daughter of Serina!"

"She's beautiful!"

"But weird!"

"She's weird! I saw her one time laughing as she read!"

Mikan continued to make her way to the vegetable and meat shop. Ignoring all the whispers the townspeople made.

"What can I do for you, Miss Mikan?" the guy behind the counter asked.

"The foods in this list," Mikan replied politely.

"You can stay in the library for a while. I'll ask Aisuki to fetch you later," he said, and then called Aisuki to gather all the foods written in the list.

"Thank you!" Mikan said before going to the library, which was just across the market.

.

"Mikan! What can I get for you?" the bookkeeper asked, putting the books in the table.

"Do you have any new books?" Mikan asked, as she looked around, the old smell of the books making her smile.

"Not since monday," the bookkeeper said, putting the remaining books in the shelves.

"That's fine. Do you know any news happening lately?" Mikan asked, scanning the shelves for a book to read.

"Heard that someone important will be coming in this provincial town," he replied.

"Could it be a prince? " Mikan smiled dreamily, "I've been wanting to meet a prince, and marry one too!" she added as she took a book from a shelve.

"Does your parents always gave you a hard time?" the bookkeeper asked, as another person walked inside the library.

"Not really, but... I would love to see big cities! And I want to visit the river all the time!" Mikan exclaimed, hugging the book she's been holding.

"You're parents should let you do that," the old lady, Mrs. Potts said, as she return the cooking book she borrowed the other day.

"I... I wish they would. but," Mikan paused, sadness filled her eyes, "But I don't want to disappoint my parents,"

"My child, you don't have to broke rules to have fun! You just have to follow you're heart," Mrs. Potts said, smiling at her.

Mikan smiled at what Mrs. Potts said, which indicate that she have a new idea stored in her mind.

On cue, Aisuki entered the library and called her.

"Thanks again Mrs. Potts! I'll follow you're advice!" Mikan left and follow Aisuki outside, as Mrs. Potts and the Bookkeeper laugh at the cheerful attitude of Mikan.

_Follow you heart,_ the thought made her smile.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

WHOOPDEEDOO! The first chapter is done!

I was supposed to update next week, but yesterday, I didn't receive a letter regarding my grades. And I am so happy!

and yeah, I'm still gonna update next week for the 2nd chapter!

Thanks for those who put this story in their story alert and who put this in their favourite story!

So, I was hoping that you would review now. :D

**R&R**

**~ _Aslarin Ashlynn Violet Stafford_**

**9:47 pm**


	3. Chapter 2: Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

**.**

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2: Prophecy**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Don't accept whatever missions the academy will give you, or you will regret it," an unusual loud, manly voice came from Otonashi as Natsume passed by her.

Natsume glared at her.

"Hyuuga-san, don't mind Otonashi-san! Not all of her predictions are true," Yuu said, frantically waving his arms in front of him.

"Just go, Hyuuga," the ice queen, Hotaru Imai said, and then returned to what she's doing a while ago.

**.**

**.**

"How many hours will this last?" Kuro-neko asked the middle aged man seated behind the large, oak table.

The man, who was wearing a gray business suit – obviously an expensive one-, partnered with a red necktie. His black hair, although you can spot some gray strands of hair indicating that he's old, was neatly comb.

"It will probably take weeks," he clasped his hands on top of the table, "But we can assure you that no harm will be done to your sister, or your best friend," with a snap of his finger, a man clad in black appeared beside the door.

"And who the hell is this?" Kuro-neko showed the picture he was given a while ago, before turning it into ashes.

"Ah," the old man sighed, "That is Mikan Masashika, the daughter of a very important and powerful Alicean. She is a cheerful 16 years old and unfortunately, she's ill. Her Alice is believed to be in the 4th form," the old man looked outside the window, "Her life's in danger. She's been receiving death threats. Her parents can't let her go outside because of the threats. That's why they asked the academy to send someone who is capable of protecting her," The old man, who was the headmaster of the middle school, looked at him, and then smiled, "you'll be going tomorrow, and with Imai-san."

**.**

**.**

"Of all people, why is it always me who gets into accidents like this?" Mikan's friend, Sumire said as she tried to stand up from the mud.

"If you'll pay attention to where you are going," Mikan said, helping Sumire to stand up, "You can avoid this kind of accidents."

"I don't even know how we even became friends," Sumire huffed.

"Come on, Perms. If I'm not your friend, who will be there when you're being embarrassed?" Mikan smiled, "Just looked at the bright side! We're always here for each other!" Mikan jumped like a child.

Sumire groaned, "I'll be having a nightmare,"

Mikan stared at her like a lost doe, "What did you said?"

Sumire regained her posture and said, "Nothing. I'll see you in the party tonight," she waved her hand dismissingly.

Mikan laughed, "Oh Perms. Have a good day!"

**.**

**.**

At 5 o'clock in the afternoon, Mikan arrived at the Masashika household, carrying a basket filled with forest flowers.

She went straight to her room, took a shower, and then preparing to get dressed for the important event that will take place at their hall.

"It's too tight," she breathed out as her maid tightened the bodice.

"Ladies like you should have a slim waist. And since you're already 17 years old, you should get a husband soon," her maid said, as she continued to make unpleasant sounds.

She breathed out as soon as her maid loosens the bodice, "Nobara! I'm too young to get married! And I still need to learn how to use a bow and an arrow," she sat down, as Nobara turned her loose curls into a puffy one.

"I think so too," Nobara put a small tiara on Mikan's head, "I heard that it is one of the reasons why they will held a party in the hall,"

Mikan laughed, "Nobara, you really can't keep a secret from me. Thank you for telling me," She stood up and walked towards the center of the room and then twirled.

"Lady Mikan! You'll ruin the dress!" Nobara gasped as Mikan laughed at her reaction.

"Nobara, for your own sake, I will try not to ruin this beautiful dress that you especially made for me," Mikan disappeared behind the door as her laugh echoed through the hall.

**.**

**.**

"Otonashi-san, why did you tell Hyuuga-san about your premonition?" Yuu asked, adjusting his eye glasses.

"It's… too complicated," Otonashi looked away, "Even I can't explain of what I did really saw,"

**.**

**.**

**A**/**N: **Chapter 2 is done!

So, I've been gone for a long time, and probably, I'll be gone for a long time again.

Did you enjoy it?

**R**&**R~**

**9:44 am**

~ **AVS**


End file.
